


KJ"s Hoodie

by nsam85



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Camping, Docking, Drunkenness, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleep Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: While camping, KJ falls asleep in the tent totally drunk and with his shorts down, exposing his goods...Cole's curious about his friends' foreskin.





	KJ"s Hoodie

                “Dude, I’m so wasted.” KJ laughed, leaning into Cole from his folding chair.

                “I can tell. You wanna stop?” Cole asked KJ, knowing what the response would be.  

                “Nah bra. I do needa take a leak now.” He said, placing his hands on either side of the ground.

                Cole both loved and hated it when his friend got this drunk. His native accent was so funny, and yet often he’d have trouble figuring out what he was saying. Standing, KJ shuffled a couple steps to the right and reached down. It was clear he was having trouble undoing his shorts. Smirking, he laughed as KJ began to bounce up and down, as if trying to hold off. Growling, KJ took a step to the left and nearly fell over. After another step, he tried once more to undo his shorts.

                “Fuck it!” Kj hissed, lifting up the left leg of his shorts and pulled his dick out.

                He laughed, causing KJ to turn toward him, then he groaned as hot urine sprayed the entire area, even his own crotch.

                “What the hell?!” he yelled, scooting backwards and away from an even thicker stream that landed right where he had been sitting.

                “Sorry mate.” He slurred, “forgot to roll back the sleeve.” KJ’s thumb and index finger moved back and forth at the tip of his dick.

                “I don’t wanna watch you jerk it dude. “he exclaimed, but unable to take his eyes away from the scene."

                “Wha?” KJ mumbled, looking down at him.

                Even as he said it, KJ’s hand fell away from his dick. Immediately the foreskin rolled back over the head of it. He’d seen it a couple of times, but never at this angle. The foreskin was much longer than he’d noticed before. Course, he never actually made it a point and look at his pals’ junk. The light from the fire shown directly at the area, making it even more visible. Though he couldn’t see most of it, he noticed that thick strands of hair poked out around KJ’s cock. Then the view disappeared as the leg of his shorts dropped.

                KJ looked down at him with a smirk, the abruptly tilted forward. With a grunt, his friend fell to his knees, then fell forward his face landing directly in his lap. Chuckling, his friend mumbled something. The hot breath pressed at his crotch, with his lips actually moving his dick back and forth. Automatically he felt a chubbing happening. Unable to move, Cole looked awkwardly at KJ’s body. There was another bit of words he couldn’t understand. Shaking his head, he finally lifted his hips nudge KJ out of the way.

                “What?” he asked, as KJ grunted and rose to his knees.

                “You’re crotch smells like piss man.” KJ laughed, looking back down.

                “Gee, “he said sarcastically. “I wonder why?”

                “I’m gunna hit it.” said KJ, turning and crawling away from him.

                Apparently Kj changed his mind about halting the drinking as he crawled toward the tent. Halfway through the flap of fabric below the zippable door, his knees caught. He grunted and fell forward with his ass rising into the air. After a moment, he rolled onto his back and attempted to scoot further into the tent. It seemed he couldn’t figure out that his feet were hung on the lower flap. Sighing, Cole rose and walked over to the tent and looked in. Kj grinned lazily up at him and blinked his eyes. Giving a slight frown, he blinked a couple more times.

                “What’s wrong with you?” he asked KJ.

                “I’m trying to wink.” KJ said disgruntled.

                Cole let out a laugh and squatted down. Grabbing his friends’ feet, he pushed them with enough force that KJ slid across the floor of the tent. As he was pushing, the waist line of KJ’s shorts caught on something. By the time Cole had him all the way into the tent the shorts were around his thighs. Suddenly he was looking at KJ’s crotch. His nuts sagged so low it blocked the view of his ass crack. Thick curly pubes covered the area. Flopped over to the right, his uncut cock seemed extremely thick, but not long. The foreskin was unusually long, at least adding another inch to KJ"s dick. Cole guessed it was long enough to encompass the head of another cock pressed against KJ’s.

                “What?” he shook his head, speaking aloud.

                “Wha mate?” KJ chuckled, reaching down and actually scratching at his hanging nuts.

                “Nothing...I’ve gotta get some new shorts on.” He turned and crawled to the other side of the tent.

                “What’s wrong with the ones your wearing?” KJ asked.

                “Well, “he said grabbing another pair and rising to his feet, “the one’s I’m wearing now are soaked with piss.” he gripped, though the shorts weren't as bad as he made them out to be.

                “You piss yourself?” his friend sound amused.

                Rounding on him, he glared and pushed his shorts down and all the way off, “You pissed on them.”

                “You’re snarlers’ pretty long mate." KJ slurred with a chuckle.

                “My what? What do you mean?” he asked, stepping his right leg through the right hole.

                “Your dicky dude.” He laughed, pointing at his crotch.

                Pushing his left leg through, he paused and looked at his crotch. “Oops” he said turning around quick enough that his soft cock slapped against his right though.

                “Whatcha doing that fer...I’ve seen other bits before.” Kj said, his voice trailing off.

                “Well that’s all fine but…” he paused when he heard a loud snore.

                Turning, he looked down at his friend. Kj’s eyes were closed and his head had lulled to the side. Rolling his eyes, Cole squatted to pull his friends shorts up but hesitated. Suddenly he felt a pull in his gut as he eyed KJ’s cock. He’d jerked off with Dylan plenty of times…and other things…Feeling a stirring below, he glanced down at his own goods. Growing hard, his own cut dick expanded to its full seven-and-a-half-inch length. Curving just a bit downward, the circumcision scar looked jagged and red. Not incredibly thick, the head was rather large compared to the shaft. Though not as thick or dark as KJ’s, his bush was trimmed lightly around the base of his dick, but still long enough to hide the skin below it.

                “Bro..” he said tentatively, reaching over and shaking his friends’ right thigh.

                Kj’s snoring became louder than before. Almost in a trance, he reached down and pulled at his own dick. Only hesitating a few moments, he slid his right hand up KJ’s right thigh until he felt his fingertips brush against the wiry hairs poking out around KJ’s sagging nuts. Even as he gently nudged KJ’s dick, it began to grow. Halting, he closed his eyes and listened to the deep breathing pattern of his friend. Eyes still closed, he finally wrapped his middle, index and thumb around the base of KJ’s growing cock. He smirked when it was finally hard enough to wrap his entire hand around it.

                Nowhere near as long as his own, KJ’s cock was much, much thicker. If he had to guess the length was just over six inches. The base of the shaft was the thickest part, then tapered as it went higher. Completely sure he was safe, he opened his eyes and scooted closer to KJ. Looking more intently, he smirked as he started to play with the silk like flesh that was KJ’s foreskin. The looseness increased as his fingers slid over the rim of the head. There the skin felt almost like velvet with liquid beneath. Leaning down, he watched as he slowly rolled the foreskin down the shaft until the head was entirely exposed. He had often wondered what it would be like to be intact. Seeing as Dylan and he had been born in Italy, you'd think they escape the knife. But their parents were American so he figured they must have requested the cut when they were born. Still, he was content enough with what he had. No one had ever complained about it. 

                Not as large as his own, the head felt moist and smooth. The piss slit was rather large and already dripping with precum. Abandoning his own dick, he reached down and pulled at KJ’s sweaty nuts. Even from over a foot away he could easily identify the smell of nut sweat. Running his long fingers through the thick bush, he let his left-hand grip tightly onto the base of his friends’ cock. Lifting his right hand away from the bush, he began to pump KJ’s shaft quickly. KJ’s body began to heave, his breath hitching and cock twitched. As if suddenly realizing why it was twitching, he threw his head back and out of the line of fire. Thick white ropes of cum shot out of KJ’s dick. A long strand landed and ran through his treasure trail and into his belly button. The rest of landed at the base of his cock, soaking the bush.

                “Dude.” He muttered to himself, looking at his wet hand.

                Covered with his buddie’s seed, he reached back for the shorts he had removed to clean up. Pausing, he looked away from the mess and back at his shorts. Smirking, he dropped the shorts and returned his attention to the mess in front of him. Instead, of using his shorts to clean KJ’s jizz off his hands, he reached down and wiped them off on the inside of KJ’s shorts that were still around his thighs. Almost absentmindedly, he lifted his thumb and licked some of the liquid he had failed to clean off. It wasn’t all that bad. Too salty for his taste. Noticing there was another drop of cum he missed at the tip of his index finger, he brought it to his lips and sucked, thinking maybe it was an acquired taste.

                Looking past his hand, he eyed his own throbbing dick. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he eyed the shorts again. Another idea sprang into thought before he knew it. Smirking, he whipped his head back around. Scooting forward and closer to his friend, he began to beat his own meat. First, he would pump his cock in short but tight bursts before stopping with his right hand. With his left, he reached down and clamped his thumb and index finger into a circle around his hanging nuts. Gripping the shaft of his dick, he squeezed it hard and waited a moment. Then he immediately did the same technique, all while fixated on KJ’s limp cock. Releasing his nuts, he let his fingers scratch through the bush at the base of his cock. Suddenly his gaze focused on the unusually long foreskin KJ had that ended at a tip instead of a rounded shape.

                Having a crazy idea, he shuffled as close as he could to KJ’s dick. Luckily his own was long enough that there wasn’t a major problem. Reaching down, he rolled KJ’s foreskin down to the base. Leaning in, he pressed the large and hard head of his dick to KJ’s small and soft one as close as he could. Satisfied, he used his right hand and rolled KJ’s long and hot skin back up until he completely covered both of the heads. His breath hitched as the sensation hit him. The tightness, heat, and moistness were amazing. It felt as if he wasn’t even the one doing the work. Shaking and groaning, he pumped the combined length.

                “Fuck dude.” He moaned loudly, not bothering to keep his voice low.

                He shook and moaned as pleasure exploded throughout his body like electricity as he came hard. Where he still held KJ’s foreskin over their heads, he felt a large hot and wet bubble expanding. Unable to think coherently, he dropped his hands and fell forward. His left hand shot out and planted onto the floor of the tent. At the same time, KJ’s foreskin retracted and his cock flopped back onto its side. The heat and wetness that had surrounded the head of his dick disappeared. Shakily, he pushed himself back onto his knees and finally back onto his haunches.

Peering down, his dick had already started to soften. KJ’s crotch was a complete mess. His thick bush was soaked with two loads of cum. Grinning stupidly, and still shaking, he finally reached down and pulled at the shorts around KJ’s thighs. Once they were fully on, he could see patches of the fabric were darkening due to the cum soaking into it. Knowing his buddy would have a holy mess to clean up in the morning, he turned to his side. Lifting his hips, he tugged at his shorts until they were fully own. Hearing a crackling outside, he sat up and reluctantly exited the tent.

                Groaning out of annoyance and tiredness, he kicked dirt onto the glowing embers of the fire pit. On the ground next to their folding chairs he grabbed KJ’s wallet and his own, as well as an iPod. Walking over to the jeep, he opened the door and looked around to see if he should remove anything that might be a temptation to others walking by. Seeing nothing, he clicked the auto locks and walked back to the tent. Climbing into the tent, he turned and looked around one last time before he entered completely and zipped up the door.

                KJ had rolled onto stomach, snoring softly. Smirking, he knew that the mess would be even worse for his friend in the morning. Sighing, he tugged off his shirt and tossed it to his side of the tent. Groaning, he squatted and rolled onto his back, then turned on his side to face his friend. Eyes closing, he drifted off to sleep.

                Sometime later, he awoke with the with light seeming brighter through his closed eyelids, then heard movement.

                “What the fuck…” he heard his friends raspy voice.

                Grinning, he turned his head away and fell right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this...  
> Comments are appreciated   
> Snarler is a kiwi word for sausage.


End file.
